


Quiet Quite Sweet Filthy Porn

by GlassRoom



Series: Ficlets [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Farting, Insert your own characters, M/M, Misuse of Cake, Multi, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Use your imagination, fart kink, no particular person mentioned, whomever you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone left an adorable comment on one of my works, that it was "Quiet sweet porn" but had intended to type "Quite sweet porn", silly autocorrect. So I made four mini scenes. Quiet Sweet Porn, Quite Sweet Porn, Quiet Filthy Porn, and Quite Filthy Porn. I don't know if it's filthy enough, but here you go.</p><p>And I'm really sorry about the cake. Really. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Quite Sweet Filthy Porn

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, unadulterated porn. Nothing more, not pretending. If you don't like it, please move on. If you do, please let me know :) 
> 
> Again, sorry about the misuse of baked goods.

**Quiet Sweet Porn**

The only sounds in the room were the shushing of the sheets and the soft panting floating in the heated air. Both of them were doing their absolute best to stay quiet, as if a moan of the wrong timbre would jerk them out of the cocoon they'd created in the bed. Warm, trembling hands pressing here, skating there, begging to be allowed to continue. Soft gasping and tiny whimpers poked at the veil of secrecy under the sheet. Wet lips looking for unclaimed spots on necks, shoulders, and chests before pausing in reverence at the sight between their legs. Stiff members weeping with urgency, begging for tongues, fingers, palms, anything to ease the ache that was building. Mouths buried in necks, hair, hands, forearms, whatever was available first as the orgasm built too fast to be stopped. Muffled cries as balls tightened and seized, shooting hot sticky fluid up the shafts and spilling everywhere, marking each other in their love. Softer, slicker sounds filtered through the sheets as they guided each other through the aftershocks. Simple, kind, loving words whispered through vibrating lungs and landing on needy ears as they curled together, spent.

 

**Quite Sweet Porn**

“I love you,” I said tentatively as I reached for his cock. “I'll do anything for you,” I whisper, fingers wrapping around the diamond-hard shaft. “Anything,” I mouth as I begin to stroke. His moans fill the small bedroom, mixing with my own, bouncing off the walls and return to my own ears. I sound needy even to myself but I can't help it. I've wanted this for so long I'm amazed that I'm even getting this taste of hard cock pushing through my fist. “Shit, shit I'm gonna-” was the only thing my beautiful partner could utter before he was painting streaks on both our bellies, marking us with sticky salt lines. 

“Let me,” he panted, grabbing my cock. I couldn't stop the long, low groan that came from my throat as I felt his calloused hand wrap around my shaft. One squeeze and I was leaking an embarrassing amount of precome. I wanted to last, I really did. All those nights of solitary practice had not prepared me for how good it felt to have his hot, wet breath puffing against my neck while he slid his thumb over my slit. My hips started moving on their own, pumping into his fist and it was only seconds before I burst, adding my own mess to his. I kept rocking my hips, stuttering when I heard the three little words I'd been waiting for. He loved me, and I was lost.

 

**Quiet Filthy Porn**

The come dripping off his face was hotter than anything he'd ever seen. It was sticking to his eyelashes in little pearls, dripping over his abused lips. Never had he been more thankful for a mirror, now he could see himself – marked with hickeys, bites, and come – while his lover plowed him from behind. The moan came unbidden as he watched his lover's abs tighten with every pound. His lover grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing his head up. “Don't you fucking say a word or I'll have your mouth stuffed with cock,” he warned. In the mirror his eyes were menacing, shining bright with lust. Refusing to look away from the reflection, loving how his partner's hands were tangled in his hair, he felt an evil grin spread across his face. Come dripped from his chin as he opened his mouth to call out. A sound barely escaped his lips when a huge cock was shoved in the waiting hole. Now it was more difficult to see the mirror, his reflection blocked by this third man with his cock fucking his mouth. His own cock pulsed as he saw two more men walk closer, fisting themselves. Unable to raise his head or see the reflection he could only guess who it was that was coming in his hair and on his back. He moaned quietly as he tried to swallow around the fat dick and be a good cockslut, and was rewarded by someone's hand finally circling his cock. Behind him his lover slammed into him once, twice more and then froze, emptying himself with a whisper. Just as his lover finished, he felt the cock in his mouth harden further. Just in time he started to swallow the bitter come as he felt someone suck the come out of his ass. He tried not to scream as he shot into the sheet below him. All in all, it was a good evening.

 

**Quite Filthy Porn**

The porn was still playing on the laptop. His vision of it bounced as he slammed down on his boyfriend's cock. God, how he loved this, having his lover pinned beneath him as he banged up and down on his cock. So hard, so thick, nice curve, everything he loved in a cock and it was attached to the best human being in the world. The one that allowed him to watch his favourite channel while bottoming out on his boyfriend after he'd come deep inside another man. He didn't even care who the third was, and only ever thought of these interchangeable men as Three. The image on the screen changed to the best part. He slowed his fucking just a bit while he watched the chick on the screen circle the counter. She wore a tiny tube top and nothing else. On the counter was a chocolate cake. Whimpering, he waited, held on tight, while he watched the slut climb up on the counter. He held his breath, ass making tiny movements on his boyfriend as she straddled the cake, facing away from the camera. Outright gasping he watched as she sat on the cake, rubbing her cunt deep in the layers. Then – oh god – she leaned forward and raised her hips. Keening, he watched her icing covered cunt and ass tip towards the camera. He held his breath until her anus opened up and she farted long and slow. “Give it to me!!! NOW!” he screamed. Three appeared in front of him, bent over, ass on display. He plunged his mouth down and sucked his own come out of Three's ass as the little bitch on the screen let loose another gaseous wonder. God, Date Night rocked.


End file.
